Handling Sasuko
by alexablews
Summary: Sasuko Uchiha is Sasuke's younger sister,he is very over protective. Sasuke does a bunch of crazy things to know everything. There are some Kingdom Hearts characters but I couldn't see find KH in the category so it's just under Naruto.


Author's note- There are KH characters in this, and depending on reviews and stuff I will update ASAP, however no reviews equals no update so yeah. Review please, at least one will do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Going to School<strong>

**Sasuke's pov.**

Sasuko's just started high school, but has never been on dating terms with a guy, as far as I know. Then again she tells me absolutely everything that happens to her, I'm not called a guardian for nothing. She tells me about her classes, people messing with her (which is rare), people she hates (almost everyone), and her very few friends. The only thing I am concerned about right now is her social life, as an almost parent I don't want my child to be a weird loner her whole life.

**DING !**

Idea time, I transform as one of her friends and go to school for said friend so I can get the information I need and the kid won't have to go to school for a day. Yeeah. Time to select a lucky winner hopefully it's male.

I find a guy named Sora, he seems to be on good terms with Sasuko and is always happy, judging by what I see. As any teenager he was so eager to get out of school for a day, so here I am going back to high school for a day. I better look at this kid's records so when he comes back they won't be expecting a smart ass out of him.

After I've done my research on the kid I find out he isn't smart but isn't stupid, well I've got a game plan time to go to school...wait I take Sasuko to school..everyday even when I'm sick. Dammit.

"Niisa- Sora what the hell are you doing in my house let alone my brother's room?"

"Uh, S-Sasuke told me to uh, get some stuff while he's on a mission!" Oh god, pathetic save.

Sasuko raises an eyebrow but dismisses the horrible save regardless of it's horribleness. "Whatever, don't rob my family's bank and other important stuff." She says while walking towards the door, but she stops short and turns around. "Or I will personally hunt you down."

Being Sasuke, I stay unfazed by her threat or whatever it was, but eh Sora would be fazed so roll along! "O-Okay, S-Sasuko!" I add an extra shiver to it so it seems real, as she turns around and smirks I notice I am a wonderful actor. "Hey, wait Sasuko! I'll drive you to school so you don't have to walk, Sasuke says we can take his car!"

Sasuko suddenly stops and turns around...slowly. "What did you say?"

"I said I'll drive you to school"

"No about the car"

"Oh, Sasuke said we can use his car to go to school and back"

Sasuko gives me a cold glare and says "Out of all the people in the world why does he let you drive his car? I've wanted to drive that for years but nooo" She begins to mimic me, in Sasuke form "Oh no Sasuko, you're way too young to handle a car as expensive as this one, you might crash and break it than I'll have to go to the troubles of getting it repaired."

"Uh, Sasuke and I have an everlasting bromance?"

"Hahah, nice one. Get in the car,stupid"

"Uh hai, Sasuko..."

Until we're about half way to school I notice that I've forgotten Sora's school bag with all the supplies and such. "Shit" I curse under my breath.

"Hm? Something wrong,Sora kun?"

"Uh I forgot my bag at your house, nothing important. It's just uh I have my D.S in it and all the games."

"Oh haha, I thought you were taking school seriously for once. You can go one school day with out your D.S can't you, Sora?"

I let out a disappointed sigh and park the car in a place that isn't too far from the entrance so we don't have to walk too far. As we near the entrance of the school, I'm already bombarded by some of Sora's friends.

"Hey, do you have your ipod on you?" I recognize this guy as Riku.

"Uh, no it's in my bag, which I left at Sasuko's place"

"Whoa, man you got busy with Sasuko? How'd you get past her scary brother? Did you use protection? She isn't pregnant is she? Is that why you didn't come home? Am I an uncle? Whoa, whoa, you knocked up my ex?" Sora's brother Roxas said. Oh these kids are like freaking five year olds, wait is Sasuko still virgin? Hey, wait. Did he say ex?

"She was your ex, since when?"

"Duude, we went out for like... seven months. You know..when she dumped me and I was down for like three weeks. Oh, she was the best." Roxas tears up and wipes the tears thinking no one can see him.

"Dude, seriously? You could probably get any girl you wanted" The red headed guy said...I think his name's Axel.

Roxas sniffs then wipes away some tears. "B-But I want Sasuko! She's so pretty and cool and did I mention rich? Oh, psh don't even get be started in bed! She's like the best girl ever."

"Whoa wait! Sasuko isn't a virgin?" I can't believe this, oh my god. When did she lose it? Why didn't she tell me? She tells me everything.

Roxas puts on the stupidest smirk ever, I swear only Uchiha's can pull these off these days. "I broke it myself, brother dearest, may I say it was a wonderful experience."

It is only moments before Sasuko reappears and has to rip me off my "brother". She is way stronger than she looks.

"Oh Sasuko, you've come back to rescue me from my brother! I knew you'd come back eventually, I love you, will you ma-" He is cut off as I throw not a book or a rock, but Axel! Yes I Uchiha Sasuke, throw Axel at the oh so special Roxas.

Sasuko sighs and pulls me away from the idiots before I get a chance to kill them. Time for class! This has got to be a breeze.


End file.
